


Príncipe Lecter

by Atzura



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Childhood Memories, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atzura/pseuds/Atzura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chiyoh le cuenta a Will sobre el pasado de Lecter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Príncipe Lecter

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer fic Hannibal, espero les guste. Capítulo basado en el capítulo 3x03.

Chiyoh se encaminó felizmente por los lúgubres pasillos de la mansión Lecter a la biblioteca donde sabia que encontraría a Hannibal. Llevaba una paleta de menta en la boca y tarareaba una canción muy antigua que su padre le había enseñado en su lengua natal para que nunca se le olvidara de donde pertenecían. La pequeña de 7 años no se parecía en nada a la hermana de Lecter. Mischa tenía nueve años, el cabello corto y de oro, Chiyoh tenía el cabello negro y largo. A ella le encantaba hacerse trenzas en el cabello y Mischa odiaba que la peinasen.

Cuando entró a la descomunal habitación, se sentó junto a Hannibal, pero para él fue como si nadie hubiese entrado al lugar. Ambos se encontraban en un sofá, rustico pero sofisticado, que miraba al gran ventanal, desde donde se podía observar parte de los jardines del castillo.

-¿Qué dibujas?- Hannibal detuvo su lápiz y la miro

-¿Te gusta?- el joven le enseño su dibujo

-¿Es el lugar donde residen tus ancestros?-Hannibal asintió con la cabeza y continuó dibujando. Al cabo de unos minutos ver a la pequeña observandolo lo impacientó.

-¿Por qué no vas con Mischa a jugar?

-Ella está en el estanque jugando con caracoles

-¿Y no te gustan?- la niña negó con la cabeza- ¿Entonces?

-Mischa no quiere jugar a las princesas

-Proponle otro juego...-Hannibal no volvió hablar y Chiyoh se aburrió rápidamente de aquello por lo que lo dejo solo.

 

Hannibal tenía 12 años y nueve meses para aquel entonces y asistir por primera vez a un colegio después de haber recibido clases particulares desde que era un niño le resultó desagradable. Él pensaba con encontrar a alguien decente con quien poder hablar pero todos sus compañeros le parecieron insignificantes hasta que vio a Alexander.

Alexander era el tipo de chico que era molestado por su aspecto físico y su singular voz. Lecter se sentó junto a él por pura curiosidad y esa curiosidad lo consumía a cada segundo mientras imaginaba qué haría Alexander en tal o cual situación. Por su mente cruzo la imagen de Mischa sollozando cuando la había encerrado en el mausoleo de su bisabuela para después encontrarla en su habitación, llena de lodo, tirando sus muñecas y corriendo a abrazarlo con una sonrisa en la boca. Su pequeña y dulce hermana lo comprendía, ella sabía que a Hannibal le gustaba verla sufrir y ella lo complacía con tal de verlo feliz. Él le había dicho que dejara de jugar con la hija del mayordomo y que tirara sus muñecas.

Así que cuando se imagino empujando a Norman y culpando a Alexander de tal accidente sonrió porque podía ver las lágrimas del chico con tanta claridad y también veía la escena culminante el momento en que el chico tomara una tercera salida, una salida donde Norman terminaría muy mal.  
Invitó a su nuevo amigo a su casa para hacer la tarea juntos ese día y se sorprendió al ver los modales del chico y su inteligencia. Mischa entró a la biblioteca ese día sin pedir permiso y Hannibal la fulminó con la mirada y ella, sorprendida con la actitud de su hermano, observo al joven que lo acompañaba y se retiró.

-¿Te has leído todos los libros que tienes aquí?-Alexander preguntó mientras observaba embobado los enormes anaqueles que contenían cientos de libros.

-La mayoría... Los que eran interesantes

-¿Y tus padres dónde están?

-Trabajando- Hannibal se sentó en su apacible sofá y antes de hacer su tarea se puso a dibujar

-¿Y esas cajas?

-Son libros que vienen de Italia, son de arte

Alexander vio que la caja estaba abierta y husmeo un poco

 

Al pasar los días Hannibal tuvo la costumbre de invitar a su compañero a su casa y prestarle libros. Alexander los disfrutaba y Hannibal cada día pensaba en cada posibilidad que veía en él pero Mischa parecía celosa de que su hermano no pasara tanto tiempo con ella y que aconsejara a Chiyoh de hostigarla a cada rato.

-Si no piensas cortarle los ojos a esos caracoles no jugaremos nunca más a la comidita-,Había dicho la rubia y Chiyoh había comenzado a llorar desesperadamente. Su padre escuchó su llanto y fue a ver que pasaba. Dejo a su hija en otra habitación y corrió a atender el teléfono. Era el señor Lecter anunciando que su vuelo se había atrasado unas horas más y que no llegaría a la hora prevista.

Un jueves por la tarde Norman y sus amigos tiraron la mochila de Alexander al contenedor de basura del comedor por pura diversión. Hannibal observó como el castaño la sacaba de entre los desperdicios del desayuno y se acerco a él.

-¿Sabes que los padres de Norman están separados?- dijo repentinamente

-No sabía

-Debe ser muy cruel para él saber que su madre prefirió a otro y lo abandono -Lo que el joven Lecter decía era verdad en cierta parte pero el propósito de aquellas palabras era muy oscuro

-¿Y?

-Debe sentirse como una mierda...al final un pobre tipo como él es lo que termina siendo...ni siquiera podría alcanzar un grado de elegancia

-¿A que te refieres?

-Su madre ha de pensar que lo peor que le pudo pasar en la vida es tener un hijo tan estúpido como él-Hannibal continuó hablando pero se detuvo cuando vio una pequeña sonrisa en su amigo

-¿Le sientes lástima ahora? ¿Lo compadecerias?- Alexander no contestó y se dirigió a clases. Hannibal obtendría la respuesta que deseaba y sería perfecta.

Hannibal faltó los tres días siguientes a clases por un simple resfriado, y para en parte ver a su padre algunos minutos, extrañaba la compañía de Alex pero también disfrutaba la paz de la soledad. Mischa y Chiyoh entraron corriendo y riéndose detrás de Atami, quien llevaba un jugo de zanahoria al joven Lecter.

-¿Quieres jugar con nosotras?-Preguntó la pelinegra. Hannibal negó y dejó que estuvieran en su cuarto el resto de la tarde.

Para cuando volvió al colegio encontró que Aleixandre tenía la nariz rota. Hannibal se sentó junto a él como siempre, pero no le dijo nada. En el receso observó a Norman y a sus amigos, que eran mayores que el, coqueteando con una joven de unos grados mayor que él.

-Tus padres...¿Qué dijeron?

-Mi padre dice que me lo merecía por ser tan marica

-y tu piensas que te lo mereces

-¡No!

Lecter y Alex no hablaron más del asunto. Cuando las clases terminaron el castaño se retiró a su casa pues estaba castigado, pero Hannibal siguió a Norman. El chico rudo entró al baño y cuando menos lo esperaba tenía un lápiz clavado en su mano izquierda.

*

Will suspiró ante el relato de Chiyoh, ella tomó la pequeña taza de té entre sus manos y bebió un sorbo sin separar la vista de él. El tren seguía en movimiento y desde la ventana se podía observar el crepúsculo.

-Alexander fue su nakama...-afirmó Will 

-Las cosas terminaron mal. Mischa le hacia un sin fin de travesuras, y su relación con su hermano se fue deteriorando. Hannibal sólo podía contar con ella como familia y se puso celosa de él. Al poco tiempo Los padres de Alexander lo enviaron al extranjero para separarlo de Lecter lo consideraban dañino pues su hijo se había empezado a comportar extraño e incluso mató al gato preferido de su madre y lo colgó en su habitación como un trofeo.- Chiyoh calló y después de unos minutos de silencio Will habló.

-¿Hannibal lo busco?

-No fue necesario

-¿A qué te refieres?

-El chico se suicidio años después y desde entonces Hannibal no fue el mismo.

Will no continuó la conversación durante el resto del trayecto. Se quedó ensimismado, pensando en la suerte de aquel joven y la suya propia. ¿Hannibal lo querría más a él que a Alexander, qué a Bedelia e incluso sobre Abigail? La respuesta esperaba encontrarla cuando lo viera de nuevo de frente, ya no más en su pensamiento.


End file.
